


Adiós amor

by Kawai_Maria



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawai_Maria/pseuds/Kawai_Maria
Summary: Aveces no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes.#One-Shot #Stony #Sad
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Adiós amor

Unos ojos marrones admiraban a la persona que se encontraba en aquel escenario siendo condecorado por haber salvado a varios soldados en una arriesgada misión, todas las personas presentes en el lugar lo miraban con fascinación, envidia y algunas mujeres con algo de lujuria y no era para menos si era el gran Capitán América quien estaba acaparando toda la atención.

Tony soltó un suspiro viendo hacia su vaso de whisky sin terminar.

Por más que intentara quitar aquellos pensamientos de su mente no podía. Sabía desde hacía tiempo que estaba enamorado de Steve y había sido todo un gran esfuerzo el darse cuenta de ello, pero también sabía que quizás todos esos absurdos sentimientos eran solo por el mero hecho de que aquel rubio de hermosos ojos azules era el único, el único a quien parecía importarle si quiera un poco su insignificante existencia.

A lo lejos diviso como su padre junto con su madre hablaban con algunos empresarios importantes. En el medio se encontraba Arno su hermano mayo y orgullo de la pareja y no es por qué lo dijera por envidia ¡Claro que no! Pero Howard cada vez que podía se lo recalcaba.

_"¿Por qué no eres como tu hermano? ¿Por qué pierdes el tiempo? ¿Acaso no has visto el nuevo invento de tu hermano? Es a el a quien dejare la empresa cuando muera"_

Soltó una risa recordando aquello, como si el la quisiera.

Una joven mujer luciendo un elegante vestido color violeta se le acerco, apartando su mirada de la perfecta familia feliz.

—¿Todo en orden? —Pregunto la joven a la vez que le pedía una bebida al camarero. —

—Como siempre Janet. —Pudo notar como le observaba fijamente, tratando de leer su mente. —Si sigues viéndome así creeré que te gusto.

—Y no estarías equivocado. —Soltó con una sonrisa coqueta. —Pero...—Susurro a la vez que revolvía la aceituna sobre su copa. —Se que tu corazón ya está ocupado.

El castaño le observo sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba nervioso.

—Tranquilo. —Pidió tomándolo de la mano viendo como los ojos del castaño le observaban alterado. —Soy tu amiga y como tu amiga no podría decírselo a nadie y lo sabes.

—Es muy obvio? —Pregunto con una sonrisa amarga. —¿Qué se supone que haga?

—Deberías de decírselo. —Tony negó con la cabeza. —Quizás quien sabe, el sienta lo mismo.

—Eso es una estupidez.

—No lo es, ustedes siempre pasan la mayor parte del tiempo juntos. —El castaño tan solo la escuchaba dándole un trago a su bebida. —Él vive en la casa de tus padres y casi siempre cuando te ve con alguien o mayormente conmigo aparece interrumpiendo ¿Acaso eso no te parece extraño?

—Coincidencia. —Respondió regalándole una sonrisa. —

—Tony no puedo creer que seas tan cobarde. —Soltó Janet dándole un golpe en su hombro con su mano. —Dile lo que sientes, no perderás nada con intentarlo y si el te rechaza insiste. —El castaño alzo una ceja. —Demuéstrale que tus sentimientos son verdaderos.

El castaño se quedó pensativo ante lo dicho, quizás no estaba del todo equivocada ¿Qué podría perder con intentarlo?

—Hijo. —Ambos jóvenes se voltearon ante la voz de Howard quien junto a María quien los veía con una sonrisa. —¿Cuándo pensaras en presentarnos a tu hermosa novia?

—Yo...

—No somos novios. —Respondió Janet firmemente sin dejarse intimidar ante la mirada del hombre. —Somos muy buenos amigos.

—Qué lástima porque sería una gran unión si nuestras compañías se unieran. —Tony rodó los ojos escuchando como su padre hablaba, todo para el eran negocios. —

—Si, yo ya tengo que irme.

Tony observo como Janet se despedía casi huyendo de sus padres regalándole una sonrisa a él a la vez que el movía los labios disculpándose.

Howard miro hacia Tony quien desde su asiento sentía como la mirada de su padre lo atormentaba.

—Ahora dime ¿Por qué esa joven no es de tu tipo? —Pregunto con algo de sarcasmo en su voz. —Tienes que hacer lo posible para casarte con ella.

—Howard.

Hablo María recibiendo una mirada furiosa del hombre, haciéndola callar.

—Solo somos buenos amigos. —Respondió Tony sabiendo que aquella respuesta no era del todo satisfactoria. —

—¿Acaso no estas cansado de decepcionarme? —Tony apretó con fuerza su copa, tratando de ignorar aquellas palabras, no era momento de derrumbarse. —Cuando harás algo que me enorgullezca? Arno a conseguido muchos inversores para la empresa y tan solo tiene veinticinco, el a sus dieciocho ya se había...

—¡Yo no soy el! —Exclamo dando un golpe sobre la mesa. —Cuando entenderás que no soy como mi hermano.

—No, eso lo tengo muy en claro. —Respondo Howard a la vez que colocaba su mano en su hombro y se acercaba a su oreja susurrando. —Ya hablaremos tu y yo en casa jovencito.

Tony sintió como la piel se le erizaba, viendo como su padre junto a su madre regresaban perdiéndose de su vista. Sin poder soportarlo más se encamino hacia el balcón, necesitaba algo de aire, necesitaba estar solo.

Por suerte no había nadie y tan solo el ruido del viento soplando se podía oír. La noche era hermosa, las estrellas se podían ver en el cielo. Con algo de desesperación aflojo el nudo de su corbata, pero por más que lo intentara no podía aflojar el que se había formado en su garganta.

—Bonita noche.

Escucho una voz a sus espaldas, reconociéndola al instante.

Rápidamente parpadeo varias veces tratando de que ninguna lagrima hiciera aparición, no quería verse débil menos ante la persona que hacía acelerar su corazón.

—Felicidades. —Dijo el castaño señalando hacia la medalla que portaba el rubio en el pecho. —

—Oh, esto no es nada. —Respondió Steve con una sonrisa a la vez que se acercaba a su lado apoyándose contra el barandal del balcón para verle. —Te vi hablando con esa joven... ¿Cómo era su nombre?

—Janet Van Dyne.

—Es muy bonita. —Tony le observo de reojo, viendo como el rubio había fruncido el ceño al decir aquello ¿Quizás el...? —Sabes me siento algo dolido, no me dijiste que tenías novia.

El castaño se volteo para poder observarle mejor pero el rubio ahora se había volteado viendo hacia el jardín.

_¿Acaso Janet tendría razón?_

—Por qué no la tengo. —Respondió viendo como volteaba la cabeza y unos ojos azules le observaban fijamente a paso lento comenzó a acercarse hacia él, viendo como Steve no se movía de su lugar. —A mi...me gusta alguien más a mí me gustas tú.

Dicho esto, tomo su rostro plantando un beso en sus labios, sintiendo como Steve no hacía nada por apartarse aprovecho para abrir su boca y hacer paso a su lengua, sintiendo como unas manos se colocaban sobre su pecho apartándolo. El castaño abrió los ojos viendo como el rostro del rubio se había tornado completamente rojo, avergonzado.

—Tony yo no...

—Se que no te gusto, lo sé, pero haré que cambies de opinión solo dame algo de tiempo. —Comenzó avanzar hacia la salida sintiendo como la mirada del rubio lo seguía. —Por favor.

**⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂**

Esa noche Steve no pudo pegar el ojo durante todo lo que le quedaba de sueño, por su parte en la casa Stark cierto castaño dormía tranquilamente sintiendo como se había sacado un peso de encima sin preocuparse en lo alterado que había dejado al gran Capitán América.

Steve se removió sobre la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño recordando lo que aquel joven castaño había dicho.

_"—Se que no te gusto, lo sé, pero hare que cambies de opinión solo dame algo de tiempo. —Comenzó avanzar hacia la salida sintiendo como la mirada del rubio lo seguía. —Por favor. "_

—Solo es un niño.

Se dijo así mismo para luego cerrar los ojos.

Pero aquellas palabras habían sido cumplidas.

Desde ese día Tony hacia todo lo posible por pasar la mayor parte del tiempo con el rubio, desde ir a su cuartel a visitarlo y llevar alguna que otra comida diciendo _"Que el lo había preparado con sus propias manos"_ aunque sabía que Jarvis lo había hecho, no podía hacer nada cuando veía la enorme sonrisa en el rostro del castaño. Así que lo había dejado pasar pensando que todo eso se calmaría que tan solo eran las hormonas alteradas del adolescente, pero cuanto se había equivocado.

Los días se hicieron semanas y luego las semanas meses, cada vez era más persistente en cuanto a su proposición.

Pero extrañamente el día de hoy se había tardado en llegar, por lo cual no podía evitar sentirse preocupado, no en la manera en que Tony quisiera ¡Claro que no! Se dijo tratando de autoconvencerse.

Estaba mirando unos archivos cuando alguien toco su hombro llamándole la atención.

Al levantar la vista se encontró con unos ojos chocolates que le miraban fijamente con una mueca de lado.

—¿Muy ocupado?

—Uh, Peggy.

La mujer se sentó de lado sobre el escritorio.

—Oh, ¿Acaso estabas esperando a alguien? —Pregunto la mujer cruzándose de brazos viéndole con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro. —No he visto a tu enamorado el día de hoy.

—Él no es mi enamorado. — El rubio soltó un suspiro tirándose hacia atrás contra su asiento. —Solo es un niño confundido.

—No me parece eso, creo que es un joven muy considerado. —Le observo fijamente. —Me sorprendió mucho esa vez que vino lastimado ¿Te dijo que le ocurrió?

—Tubo una pelea con alguien, es un niño conflictivo con mal temperamento lo que sea que cree que siente se le pasara. — Respondió volviendo su vista a los papeles, escuchando como la puerta se abría. —

—¡Tony! —Exclamo Peggy viendo al castaño quien había entrado por la puerta con el semblante algo serio y una caja en sus manos. —Querido ¿Qué le ha pasado a tu ojo?

Pregunto la mujer acercándose hacia el castaño quien hacia una mueca al sentir como lo tomaba del rostro viendo el moretón que tenía en su ojo izquierdo, al oír aquello Steve levanto la vista preocupado viendo hacia Tony quien se alejó de Peggy.

—No es nada, solo soy un niño conflictivo. —Soltó con una sonrisa de lado viendo hacia el rubio. —

 _"Maldición ¿Acaso lo había oído?"_ Se pregunto viendo como el castaño no le veía.

— Yo...solo vine a dejarte esto. —Dejo la caja sobre el sofá que se encontraba en la entrada. —Antes me dijiste que te gustaban ver las estrellas así que creo que esto te gustara. —Comento acariciando la caja con sus dedos a la vez que apretaba la mandíbula sin verle. —Es...eso era todo, no los molestare más.

Dicho esto, se despidió rápidamente con su mano, Peggy intento detenerlo, pero este tan solo se excusó diciendo que tenía algo que hacer.

La mujer se volteo hacia el rubio con las manos en las caderas.

—¿Acaso no iras tras él?

El rubio apretó su mano sobre su rodilla.

—No, no lo haré.

—Steve ¿Cómo puedes ser así? —Pregunto Peggy sin poder creer lo cruel que podía ser su amigo. —El está enamorado de ti y sé que tú lo estas, pero eres un idiota que ni se da cuenta de sus sentimientos.

—A mí no me gusta, él es un niño Peggy. —Respondió viendo como la mujer negaba con la cabeza. —Él no sabe lo que siente.

—El que no lo sabe es otro. — El rubio levanto la mirada viéndole serio. — Ese niño como tú lo llamas ha sido muy persistente contigo por más que tú lo hayas rechazado, por más que esa vez que lo dejaste esperando horas bajo la lluvia y aun así te espero y dices ¿Que no estás seguro de sus sentimientos?

—No quiero pelear contigo. —Se froto el rostro con una de sus manos. —El regresara, siempre lo hace.

—Un día no lo hará Steve, piensa en eso.

Peggy abrió la puerta y se marchó de allí dando un portazo.

El rubio se levantó de su asiento y abrió la caja que se encontraba sobre el sofá, viendo que dentro había un hermoso telescopio junto con una pequeña carta bien doblada aun lado.

_"Espero y un día podamos ver las estrellas juntos.-_ _T.S"_

Sin darse cuenta de llevo una mano al pecho sintiendo una extraña sensación de opresión dentro.

Quizás estaba siendo demasiado duro con él, después de todo no estaba haciendo nada malo solo seguía a su corazón y su corazón le decía que estaba enamorado de él y no tenía la culpa de ello. Tony era un joven brillante, gracioso, agradable y apuesto sin dudas cualquiera que viera sus cualidades caería rendido a sus pies.

Ante aquello apretó la nota entre sus dedos arrugándola con el ceño fruncido.

—Soy un idiota.

**⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂**

Al día siguiente Steve caminaba de un lado al otro en su oficina, las horas iban pasando y cierto castaño no hacia su aparición como todos los días. Quiso darle algo más de tiempo quizás estaba ocupado, después de todo seguro tenía otras obligaciones. Así que había decidido centrarse en su trabajo, ir a practicar con los nuevos cadetes junto con Peggy quien en todo momento no le dirigió la palabra siendo que aún seguía enfadada por su comportamiento con el castaño.

Miro su reloj y ya eran pasada las cinco de la tarde y el jamás había llegado tan tarde.

Y si ¿Algo le había sucedido? Se pregunto tambaleando los dedos sobre el escritorio preocupado.

No, si algo así hubiera sucedido su buen amigo Howard le habría dicho, pero aun así no podía quitarse de encima ese malestar que sentía dentro.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe dejándose ver a una joven mujer. Una que conocía a la perfección ya que siempre que la veía estaba junto con Tony hablando o coqueteando con él.

—Srta Van Dyne. —Pronuncio su nombre sin poder evitar que su ceño se frunciera. —¿Qué hace aquí?

La joven se acercó hasta el rubio y dio un manotazo sobre el escritorio viéndole fijamente a los ojos molesta.

—¡Usted es un desgraciado! —Exclamo alzando la voz. —Por su culpa...por su culpa. —Decía entre sollozos. —Tony...

—¿¡Que sucede con el?! —Exclamo viéndole preocupado, parándose de su asiento. —¿Dónde está el?

—Tony se marchará hoy. —Steve abrió la boca sorprendido. — Dice que hará lo que su padre le ordeno. —Sonrió de lado mientras las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro. —Que ya no quiere ser una decepción para el que tan solo está perdiendo el tiempo aquí.

—¿Él una decepción?

—Es lo que es para Howard. —Respondió Janet mordiendo su labio con fuerza. —El y Tony no tienen la mejor relación ¿Por qué cree que siempre tiene alguna herida en su rostro? Oh...—Abrió la boca viendo la cara de sorpresa del rubio. —Tony no se lo dijo, no le dijo que su padre abusa de él.

—Yo, yo no lo sabía. —Se llevo una de sus manos hacia su rostro frotándose la frente, sintiéndose un imbécil ante las veces que lo había visto con alguna que otra magulladura en la cara. —Me había dicho que...se había peleado con alguien ¡Yo no lo sabía!

Janet soltó una carcajada.

—¿Acaso eso es justificación? ¿Acaso alguna vez le pregunto cómo estuvo su día? O ¿Cómo se sentía? —El rubio se mordió el labio sintiendo como la amargura crecía en su interior. —Nunca lo hizo, lo único que hizo fue recibir y recibir de él, pero vea el lado bueno ya no tendrá a nadie que lo moleste más, pero en cambio para mi él era la única persona que era mi amigo sin importarle mi dinero y ahora se marchara. —Dio unos pasos hacia la salida viéndole fijamente y exclamo antes de irse. —¡Y yo lo culpo por ello!

Steve se quedó unos segundos pensativos por todo lo que Janet le había dicho, no podía creer como Tony nunca le había contado lo de su padre. Siempre lo había visto con una enorme sonrisa, siempre que estaban juntos hablaban de diferentes cosas, pero nunca había visto algo de tristeza en su rostro.

_Quizás por qué quería olvidarse de lo malo al menos por unas horas..._

¿Pero que le había dado a cambio él? Tan solo siempre lo malentendía o lo regañaba por ir a visitarlo.

¿Cuántas veces habría sufrido su rechazo en silencio?

Tenía que hacer algo, no podía irse, así como así.

No sin decirle lo que sentía, aunque ni el mismo sabía que era, pero lo único que podía decir es que no le gustaba cuando lo veía con alguien más o cuando hablaba con Janet y mucho menos cuando tardaba en llegar a sus visitas, haciéndole preocupar.

Quizás no sabía mucho sobre lo que sentía, pero quería averiguarlo.

Tomo las llaves de su moto y salió rápidamente de su oficina ya luego Peggy se encargaría del papeleo, aunque lo matase. Bajo hasta el estacionamiento y se subió a su moto en dirección a la casa de Howard, no sabía que le diría allí si lo viera. Jamás había pensado que su amigo era la clase de persona que maltrataba a sus propios hijos, sabía que todo el mundo tenía máscaras y Howard al parecer la suya era ser agradable con los demás, pero fuera de la vista de la gente era cruel y despiadado, ya hacía mucho tiempo había oído varias cosas sobre su persona y no había querido creerlas pero que hiciera daño a Tony eso era el colmo.

El castaño era un joven curioso por el mundo de mente brillante y extrovertido, gracioso además de apuesto.

¿Cómo alguien con tantas cualidades se había fijado en alguien como él?

Porque, aunque ahora fuera el gran Capitán América, sabía que en el fondo siempre seria aquel chico de Brooklyn al que todos maltrataban. Y Tony se merecía mucho más que alguien con problemas de autoestima.

Unas enormes rejas de seguridad se abrieron a su paso a la vez que avanzaba por aquel jardín encontrándose a pocos metros de el un auto negro estacionado desde donde Tony junto con Jarvis guardaban varias maletas en el baúl.

Rápidamente se bajó de su moto y corrió hacia ellos.

—Tony...

El castaño volteo viéndole sorprendido.

—¿Qué hace aquí Capitán Rogers?

—Yo, necesitamos hablar. —Dijo viendo de reojo a Jarvis quien vigilaba desde cerca. —

—No lo creo, mi vuelvo está por salir y no quiero perderlo. —Respondió el castaño dándose la vuelta llevando una de sus maletas y metiéndola en el maletero con la ayuda de Jarvis. —

—Debería de escucharlo señor. —Hablo Jarvis dándole una palmada en el hombro a Tony quien le veía suplicante porque no se fuera. —Lo esperare dentro del auto.

Dicho esto, los dejo solos.

—Yo, lo siento Tony. —El castaño le observo de brazos cruzados. —Siento haberme comportado como un imbécil durante todo este tiempo yo...

El castaño movió la cabeza de un lado al otro.

—Olvídalo, solo olvídalo no será tan difícil, además esto debe de ser un alivio para ti.

—No, no es cierto yo disfrute los momentos que pasábamos juntos, aunque no lo creas.

—Mentiroso. —Murmuro en un susurro. —Lo único que piensas de mi es que soy un niño problemático que esta encaprichado contigo ¿Crees que no te oí las miles de veces que se lo decías a los demás? —Steve apretó la mandíbula, viendo como los ojos del castaño se aguaban. —No entiendo que haces aquí.

—No quiero que te vayas. —Se acerco lentamente viendo como el castaño abría la boca algo sorprendido, pero luego bajaba la mirada. —No quiero que lo hagas.

—Este amor sin sentido, este amor desgraciado. —Levanto la vista viendo como el rubio estaba a pocos pasos delante de él. —Si sigo con esto ¿Me amaras?

Steve se quedó en silencio tratando de pensar cuidadosamente en sus palabras, pero antes de que pudiera decirlas Tony ya había dado la vuelta y se había subido al auto.

—¡Espera, Tony! —Exclamo golpeando con su mano la ventanilla. —

—Señor ¿Qué debería hacer?

—Solo arranca.

—¿Esta seguro? —Pregunto Jarvis viendo por el espejo retrovisor como bajaban las lágrimas por el rostro del castaño. —

—Mas que nunca.

Steve corrió tratando de alcanzarlos, pero tan solo pudo ver como frente a él se iba la persona que lo había dado todo por él.

Sintiendo como un nudo comenzaba a formarse en su garganta y la vista se le nublaba rápidamente se limpió los ojos con la manga de su traje y sin perder más tiempo se subió sobre su moto, no lo perdería no ahora. Apretó el acelerador con la esperanza de no haberlos perdido de vista, divisando a lo lejos el auto en el que iba el castaño, pero ellos estaban ya varios autos más adelante de él. Con agilidad se hizo camino por varios autos para luego ver como el auto doblaba en una esquina y seguía derecho hacia el aeropuerto.

Luego de varios minutos los cuales se le hicieron eternos ya que los había perdido de vista en la entrada del aeropuerto por lo cual comenzó a recorrerlo desesperado viendo por la pantalla como varios aviones ya comenzaban a partir, pero no sabía en cual de todos ellos se encontraría. Recorrió el lugar de arriba abajo, chocando con varias personas en el camino, pero sin poderlo encontrar.

A lo lejos vio a aquel hombre mayor al que Tony llamaba Jarvis y sin dudarlo corrió hacia el quien al verle tan solo le regalo una sonrisa triste a la vez que le extendía un papel.

—Esto es para usted. —El rubio tomo una hoja blanca doblada en dos con las manos temblorosas. —Lo escribió camino aquí, quizás no signifique mucho para usted, pero mi niño quería hacerlo.

Jarvis le dio una última mirada antes de dejarlo solo.

Con cuidado desdoblo la carta encontrándose con la pulcra letra del castaño.

_"-Querido Steve_

_Escribo esta carta como despedida._

_Se que...fui una molestia para ti durante todo este tiempo solo quería decir que lo siento, pero, aunque quizás suene egoísta aun así no me arrepiento. Todo lo que hice, todas las horas pasadas contigo jamás las olvidare, por un momento creí estúpidamente que quizás...me corresponderías, pero creo que había olvidado que soy un Stark y los Stark nunca obtenemos lo que queremos._

_Durante todo este tiempo oculte lo que sentía por ti, aun sabiendo que eras el amigo de mi padre no pude evitarlo así que ese día en la fiesta me arme de valor para decírtelo._

_No tenías la obligación de corresponderme, solo quería hacer algo por mí mismo al menos una vez en mi vida._

_Esto no es el adiós, quizás algún día nos volveremos a ver_

_Las despedidas son tristes y me duele el corazón, pero si con esto puedes ser feliz, si puedes sonreír..._

_Se que no te puedo tener, no te puedo tocar, pero estaré bien_

_Te extrañare, aunque intente olvidarte, jamás conoceré a alguien como tu_

_Adiós mi amor._

Con fuerza apretó el papel llevándose una de sus manos al rostro, sintiendo como las lágrimas hacían aparición y un sonido ronco escapaba de su garganta.

En ese momento las palabras de Peggy retumbaron en su mente, haciendo que su corazón se oprimiera de dolor.

_"—El regresara, siempre lo hace._

_—Un día no lo hará Steve_ , _piensa en_ eso."

Ahora aquello se había hecho realidad.


End file.
